


Christmas Memories

by MarvelMerlin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMerlin/pseuds/MarvelMerlin
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Christmas Memories

The first Christmas they spent together was full of soft looks, and gentle kisses. Carefully wrapped packages and sparkly magic.

The second Christmas was everyone together, all of their family. Jace and Clary watching as Simon stuffed his face, Izzy and Magnus playing with Max, and Alec looked on happily, watching his family.

The third Christmas they spent Christmas morning alone again, just lounging in bed and snacking on imported cheeses. Then they went to the Institute, where they stayed happily, talking with everyone and feeling perfectly at ease.

The fourth Christmas came with a knock on the door Christmas eve when Alec opened it, a baby sat on their doorstep, who’s warlock mark was clearly present in the blue hue of his skin. Alec carried the child inside, gently cooing as the baby’s eyes opened. Magnus smiled and knew that their calm Christmases were at an end.

By the fifth Christmas, they had more warlock children, this one more familiar. Madzie had asked Caterina to spend Christmas with them, and Magnus decided to make it a party for all the warlock children. Appearances by Santa and many sweets were enjoyed, and their little blueberry was crawling and toddling around, heads following him with smiles.

The sixth Christmas came with two more additions to the Lightwood-Bane family, a Shadowhunter girl, aged 6 when they first adopted her in June of that year, named for her Grandmother, but always called May for short, sat with her two siblings. Ira was the eldest of their children at 13, also a Shadowhunter, they had come to Magnus and Alec after their parents had thrown them out. They’d arrived only a few weeks before, scared, trembling, and crying, but now Alec looked on as they played patiently with their new brother and sister. Magnus swept in with hot cocoa with marshmallows for all of them before wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist, joining him in watching their perfect little family.

The twelfth Christmas came with Ira’s wedding, to a wonderful Shadowhunter girl who loved them for who they were and had loved them that way since they had met years ago. Their little blueberry served as ring bearer, with all the seriousness and fortitude that an 8-year-old could manage, and May served as her sibling’s maid of honor.

The fourteenth Christmas came with a grandchild and all the wonder that came with it. When Ira and their wife announced the name of the child at Christmas dinner, Magnus cried just a little, as Magnus Alexander was the name of the new child, for the fathers who fought for them and so many others and gave them all the love in the world.

The 20th Christmas came with another grandchild, this time May and her wife were the parents. Izza joined her 3 cousins, at just 4 months old she was fascinated with everything. Alec’s greying head rested on Magnus’ unaging shoulder while holding Izza in his arms.   
These Christmas memories were the ones Magnus would hold onto dearly for the rest of his life. He had hundreds of Christmases with their descendants, all of them calling him grandpa. Every year he swore he could feel Alec with him still, smiling on from wherever he was. Someday, Magnus hoped to see him again, but until then he would be content to remember and to hold close their great-great-great-grandchildren, spoiling them rotten and loving them with all the love he had to give.


End file.
